O Cavaleiro de Peixes e o mito de Narciso
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: O que a lenda de Narciso tem a ver com o cavaleiro de peixes? Descubram aqui!


Autora: Shina de Cobra(Erika Pierlot)  
Anime: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco(Saint Seiya)  
Genero: Ação e drama Titúlo: O Cavaleiro de Peixes e o mito de Narciso Mail:

O Cavaleiro de Peixes e o mito de Narciso

Havia um jovem chamado Narciso, tão belo que muitas donzelas e JOVENS HOMENS apaixonaram-se por ele. Mas Narciso em nada se envolveria com os comuns. Ele acreditava estar acima de TODOS os outros e os rejeitava cruelmente.  
UM jovem, tendo sido tão maltratado, pediu á Deusa da Vingança, Nemesis, que Narciso conhecesse a dor do amor não correspondido. Nemesis acolheu o pedido e aprovou, então ficou decidido que Narciso conheceria a dor que causava aos outros. Enquanto isso, o Deus Júpter passava o dia a deleitar-se com Ninfas. Certa vez, quando julgou estar sua esposa, Juno, aproximando-se, enviou uma das Ninfas, Eco, para cruzar o caminho de sua esposa e falar-lhe até que Júpter tivesse tempo de escapar, de forma que ele não foi pego. Mas Juno percebeu o que havia acontecido e ficou furiosa. Ela jurou que Eco não mais falaria distraindo-a novamente, e tirou a fala da Ninfa, de maneira que ela apenas repetiria as ultimas palavras ditas por alguém. Um dia, Narciso estava caçando com seus amigos e acabou pr separar-se deles. Ele desviou-se para uma clareira onde havia um cintílante lago. Eco encontrava-se sentada próxima ao lago e o avistou, apaixonou-se imediatamente. Narciso então gritou para a clareira, "Há mais alguém aqui?" e Eco repondeu "Aqui". "Vamos nos conhecer!", replicou Narciso. Mas quando ela tentou abraçá-lo, ele recuou com repugnância e disse-lhe numa linguagem áspera que nada queria com ela. Entristecida, Eco fugiu para uma caverna onde desejou Narciso até a exaustão, quando, já exaurida, apenas a sua voz remanesceu. Afrodite já alertada por Nemesis, indignou-se com o desdém de Narciso para com o amor da Ninfa e decidiu puni-lo. Assim, quando Narciso foi novamente ao lago para refrescar-se, debruçou-se sobre as águas resplandecentes e viu um belo jovem sob ele. Ele nunca houvera visto seu própio reflexo, e não fazia idéia que aquele jovem era ele mesmo. Apaixonou-se imediatamente pelo rapaz do lago e pensou ser recíproco seu sentimento. Assim que ele sorriu, o rapaz também sorriu para ele. Quando ele tentou alcançar o jovem, os braços refletidos estenderam-se em sua direção. Mas quando tentou toca-los, as águas ondularam-se e a imagem desapareceu. Ele chorou e lamentou até perceber que se apaixonara por seu própio reflexo. Mas já era tarde. Ele estava tão profundamente apaixonado que tudo o que podia fazer era ficar onde estava olhando para si mesmo até o esgotamento. Exausto, Narciso caiu no lago. Quando ele morreu, muitos ficaram de luto, ninguém tanto quanto Eco, que, agora sendo apenas uma voz na caverna, calorosamente repetia as lamentações dos outros. Quando ele finalmente sucumbiu, nada remanesceu, apenas uma linda flor branca e ouro.  
Esta foi a lenda de Narciso, agora... o que será que tem a ver com o Cavaleiro Afrodite de Peixes? 'Leiam' agora!

- ... (meu nome é Afrodite de Peixes, ou seja, sou o Cavaleiro de Peixes, armadura de ouro... agora, neste exato momento, caminho pela casa de Virgem... Shaka, Shaka de virgem, outro cavaleiro de ouro assim como eu... estou passando por este belo jardim... olhando para este maravilhoso lago... Hum! Mas que belo refelxo)  
- .  
- Hum!? É impressão minha, ou... o meu reflexo se mexeu?  
- ... !  
- Mas q...!? Shaka, o que é isso?  
- Isso o que, Afrodite?  
- Eu ví meu reflexo se mexer.  
- Ah, então é ELA.  
- ELA?  
- Sim, mulheres não podem ser cavaleiras de ouro... mas essa é especial, apezar de não ser, ela "brinca" com os corações.  
- ... "brinca com os corações"?! Que tipo de mulher é essa!? Como pode ser especial?  
- Veja você mesmo por sí própio, ainda bem que eu não posso abrir meus olhos... e ver a belesa 'sedutora e traiçoeira' dela... vamos, deixe-me apresetá-la... Etídorfa... apareca para conhecer um amigo meu... ele é Afrodite de Peixes, da ultima casa.  
- ... hum... olá, Afrodite de Peixes.  
- Mas oquê?  
- Vou deixar os dois a sós.  
- S... Shaka?  
- Heh.  
- Ai, ai, esse Shaka... O.O'' (M... mas, que sensação estranha é essa...!? Meu peito não pára de bater forte... que SENTIMENTO é esse!? O que pode ser)  
- Ooooi... Peixes, como vai?  
- Err... bem, e então, o que uma dama faz por aqui... sozinha neste Édem?  
- É exatamente por esta razão que estou aqui... isto é um paraíso! Um lugar mais belo que esse não existe! E uma belesa maior que este lugar... somente o senhor meu criador!  
- ... Quando eu estava olhando para a água, ví meu relfexo se mexer... foi você?  
- Sim, mas não era o seu reflexo... era EU!  
- ... Incrivel nossa semelhança, até nos nossos nomes.  
- É, né... e como anda na sua "casa", Peixes?  
- O mesmo tédio de sempre, eu aguardo a chegada dos traidores de Athena para atacá-los.  
- Hum, pobre Peixes, o tédio te consome... e é por isso que você veio aqui?  
- Sim... você.  
- Oi?  
- Realmente se parece comigo.  
- Sim, sim.  
- Acima de tudo... o que mais acho parecido em você comigo... a tua belesa!  
- Oh! O.O Obrigada! Eu também te acho encantador!  
- Realmente somos muito parecidos, será isso uma coincidência?  
- Não sei.  
- Que tal ir para minha casa e ver o meu jardim de flores?  
- Estou lisonjeada, obrigada!  
- ... Está escrito em teu destino, Afrodite... Você perderá ESSA batalha contra um dos cavaleiros de Athena, mas não estará completamente acabado, Etídorfa irá lhe deixar um filho ou uma filha para lhe vingar... agora... está na sua mão o teu destino... e futuramente no ventre da Etídorfa... ou melhor... Etidorfa, ou... Afrodite... huhu...

E com a saída de Peixes e de "Afrodite"... Shaka falou isso...

" - Muito bela a sua casa, Peixes, e o teu jardim também, adoro rosas, elas são o símbolo da paixão... e... espere, o que está fazendo Afrodite!?

No instante que Etídorfa falou isso, Afrodite de Peixes a pegou nos braço fortemete e a levou para o quarto dele... e ele a respondeu:

- Nós nascemos um para o outro, Etídorfa... nossos corações estão unidos pelo destino... fomos feitos para nos encontrarmos, está escrito no nosso destino... rosas são sinônimos da paixão, do amor, do sangue... mas... principalmente da paixão pela qual me jogou em tuas mãos... somente não sabemos o que o destino nos aguarda.  
- Humm... Gosto de homens fortes e decididos, mas bonitos, elegantes e sensíveis quando sabem ser... como você mesmo disse, Afrodite de Peixes... nossos corações estão unidos pelo destino, concordo plenamente, sou iteiramente sua, de alma... e corpo! E agora entrego-me a tí... em teus braços... dai-me um filho ou uma filha no meu ventre... fruto do nosso amor e paixão!  
- Sim..."

Irei deixar um final dessa história inacabada por ser... INDECENTE... porém, vocês podem saber o que houve(ou já sabem... eheh... ') na continuação deste fanfic chamado "O Verdadeiro "Cavaleiro" da Armadura de Andrômeda! ... ou será... CAVALEIRA!? 


End file.
